


White Hair

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: “Or you could not dye it at all,” Lucifer said quietly, pressing a kiss against her hair. “You’re beautiful, just as you are.”





	White Hair

Chloe had never thought of herself as a vain person. In fact, her mother used to despair that Chloe wasn’t vain _enough_ , not putting the kind of effort into makeup, fashion and hairstyles that might have elevated her decent level of attractiveness into something more memorable. It had been one of the many sources of argument between them, which if anything had made Chloe more stubborn about not putting more effort into her appearance. Professional considerations aside, she had too much to _do_ to spend that much time making a fuss over herself.

While that was true, she was also 50 years old and married to a gorgeous immortal angel who still looked like he was in his mid-30s. The age difference was already obvious, at least in any kind of direct light, and as the years passed would only get worse. She’d already promised herself that she would punch the first person who referred to her as his mother, no matter what the circumstances.

That didn’t mean, however, that she wouldn’t do everything she could to delay that moment as long as possible.

“Ugh.” Chloe leaned forward over the ridiculously expensive sink she and Lucifer shared, holding a clump of her own hair aside for inspection. The white hairs were painfully obvious now, enough that she could no longer pretend that it was blending in to the natural blond of her hair. “I should probably chop all of this off.”

“My vote is no, if I’m allowed one.” Lucifer slipped into the bathroom behind her, pulling her back against his shirtless chest. The years with Trixie had trained him enough that he’d pulled on his pants from the night before, and as she was wearing his shirt she couldn’t exactly protest its absence. “Not that I wouldn’t adore you anyway, but I’m quite fond of the feel of your hair sliding across my bare skin.”

“Then I’m making you pay to have someone dye my hair all the time.” Chloe leaned back against him, laying an arm over the ones he had circled around her middle. “Not only is all of this going to take more than one bottle, I really don’t want to have to deal with keeping my hair contained so the dye doesn’t get all over everything.”

Though she’d expected him to toss back some sort of witty comment, probably involving the word minions or how expensive all the furniture was, his expression instead went unexpectedly solemn. “Or you could not dye it at all,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss against her hair. “You’re beautiful, just as you are.”

Surprised, Chloe watched his face in the mirror. It was possible this was just him trying to be nice – he’d kept his promise never to lie to her, but even now he still didn’t quite seem to process all the ways that love could blind someone. “That’s sweet, but I bet you money you’re already getting the cougar jokes. And the second someone refers to me as your mother, I should probably warn you now that you might end up with assault charges on your hands.”

His brow lowered. “You look nothing like my mother, a fact that brings me no end of comfort.” Then his expression shifted again, the cavalier one that always seemed to come a bit too late to quite cover what he was really feeling. “And what does it matter what people say? We both know who the real cougar in this relationship is.”

Realizing that whatever was going on inside Lucifer’s head was far more serious than she’d guessed, Chloe shifted around in his arms so she could look directly up at him. “You can’t tell me you’re really okay with the fact that I look so much older than you do.”

“Okay with it?” Lucifer’s voice was soft, but there was an edge beneath it, and the easygoing façade had cracked open completely. Beneath that was pure, raw pain. “No, I am the furthest thing from ‘okay with it.’” He lifted a lock of hair away from her face, twisting it between his fingers. His touch was still utterly gentle, even though anger shimmered in every word. “I hate every single white hair on your head, and every single line that appears on your face, because every time I see them it feels like bloody _time_ is slicing me with a knife. I’ve been alive for millennia, I’ll be alive for millennia more, and I won’t even get a _century_ with you.”  

Chloe’s heart broke. “Lucifer….”

It must have shown on her face, because the anger drained out of his. “Shhhh.” He let go of her hair, pressing his lips against her forehead. “You’ll go to heaven, even though consorting with the Devil is probably a sin on someone’s books. I’ve never fought my banishment, but I’ll burn it all down if they keep you out.”

The very idea was enough to turn her stomach. She’d only had the most vague belief in the afterlife before she’d learned that angels and demons were _much_ more than theological concepts, but the very _core_ of that belief was that she would be with the people she loved again. The idea of being separated from Lucifer for the rest of eternity was unacceptable. “It won’t be heaven if you’re not there,” she told him, every ounce of stubbornness clear in her voice.

His lips curved upward a little, but the smile was more sad than anything. “I rather believe that’s the point of heaven, love. That the Devil isn’t in it.” He smoothed a hand over her hair. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m just…” He let out a breath, not trying to hide his vulnerability. “Scared. Of after.”

She pulled him down into her arms, throat so tight she had to swallow past it before she dared risk her voice. “I should pay more attention to covering everything up,” she breathed. “Just because we can’t stop me from getting older doesn’t mean it should be thrown in your face all the time.”

He tightened his arms around her. “I need the reminder,” he murmured against her hair. “I can’t waste a second I have with you.”

She pulled back enough to glare at him. “I won’t be another thing that hurts you.”

That sad smile was back. “Some pain is worth it.” He leaned down for a gentle, lingering kiss. “Please, Chloe.”

Lucifer was shameless when it came to using either complaining or bribery to get what he wanted, but even after all their years together she still wouldn’t need all of her fingers to count the number of times he’d said “please.” The word always seemed to come straight from his heart.

So she hopped up on the counter behind her, pulling him down for a longer, more intense kiss as she hooked her legs around him. When they broke apart, she gave him a teasing look. “It would help if you’d start dying your hair gray,” she murmured. “Not that it’ll do much to dent your good looks, but I have to do what I can.”

He grinned. “Done. I’ll get a stylist to do it tomorrow.” His hands curved around her butt, holding on. “People will start referring to us as the silver foxes. It’ll be glorious.”

Chloe smoothed a hand along his jaw, loving him so much it hurt. She didn’t have the slightest idea how she was going to manage it, but she refused to accept the idea of an afterlife without him in it. “Also, I’m going to need _you_ to punch anyone who refers to me as your mother. It’ll be easier for me professionally.”

“Also done.” He kissed her again. “Though honestly, anyone who sees us with our hands all over each other and assumes we’re related clearly has something wrong with them in the first place. It’s probably my prerogative to torment them anyway.”

“That’s a very valid point.” She tightened her legs around him. “You know that means we’re going to have to keep being handsy, though, right? Even when I look like Helen Mirrin?”

“Believe me, love, that won’t be a challenge.” He smiled lazily. “Besides, Helen always seemed like she’d be quite delightful in bed.”

She tilted her head back as the laugh bubbled up. “Too bad you won’t get the chance to find out,” she murmured, pulling him down for another kiss.

He tightened his arms around her as their lips met. “I think I’ll survive it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
